This invention relates to a compact, or space-saving type microwave oven which incorporates a ventilator system as well as a cooling system into a unitized structure.
Compact microwave ovens are quickly becoming popular household items. A compact microwave oven is essentially a microwave oven of a conventional type and its hood combined into a unitized structure. It must therefore be installed like the hood of an ordinary range, and this means that compact microwave ovens are very frequently set above an electric or gas range already installed on the floor and are themselves installed by making use of a wall nearby, or by directly attaching to such a wall, although this involves both the danger of overheating the wall behind and the disadvantage of exposing the microwave oven to the heat, smoke, vapor grease-carring air, etc. from the heating device beneath.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a space-saving type microwave oven with a ventilator system incorporated into a unitized structure which is so adapted that a uniform rate of exhaust air flow can be obtained independently of the characteristics of the external vent to which it is connected such as its length and inner diameter, and the direction in which the exhaust air must travel from the ventilator system to that vent.
It is another object of this invention to provide a combination compact microwave oven with ventilator and cooling systems so designed that relatively cool air available in the vicinity be taken in.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combination compact microwave oven with ventilator and cooling systems so designed that no extra unit is required even if there is no external vent nearby and the exhaust gas from the ventilator system must be discharged back into the room.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combination compact microwave oven with ventilator and cooling systems so designed that various heat-producing elements are cooled by cooling air circulated in separate channels.